


Common Scents

by Caeseria



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bukkake, Group Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ikkou – and more specifically Sanzo -  are being hunted by a pack of youkai.  Hakkai comes up with a novel and perverted way to mask Sanzo’s scent for just long enough to escape.  It’s preferable to being eaten, after all…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Scents

**Author's Note:**

> **More Author's notes:** Written for the awesome [Saiyuki Kink Meme](%E2%80%9Dhttp://saiyukianonkink.livejournal.com/750.html%E2%80%9D) and this equally brilliant prompt: _Let's see the ikkou engaged in some group sexytimes that involve three of them coming on the fourth's face._. I just couldn’t help myself. You know how I am when it comes to foursome ikkou fics *whimpers*

**Common Scents**

  
It feels like they’ve been running for days. This particular band of youkai is pretty fucking persistent and larger than most. It’s almost as if the youkai are making a concerted effort to get hold of the sutra before the ikkou crosses over into the mountains.

“They’re not just after the sutra, Gojyo,” Hakkai says, leaning one hand against a tree and the other on his knee, his breath rasping as he speaks.

Gojyo leans against the tree and watches Hakkai with concern. They’ve never had to run this hard, to push themselves to their limits like this, just to stay _alive_. “I thought the sutra was the fucking be-all and end-all of their existences,” Gojyo replies. He’d light a cigarette if he had the energy; meantime it’s hard enough just to stay upright.

Hakkai manages a laugh around his strained breathing and looks up at Gojyo. “They want Sanzo as well. Capturing the rest of us just sweetens the deal.”

“But why now? They’ve had a year or more to get hold of his pissy Holiness.”

“There’s obviously a larger force behind their actions now, someone is manipulating them. The youkai are working together, _cooperating_ , to get the sutra and Sanzo. This is almost unheard of,” Hakkai adds, straightening up.

“So it still doesn’t change the situation.” Gojyo glances around quickly. Staying in one spot for too long is a bad idea. He can already feel the small hairs on the back of his neck start to prickle with the sense of hidden danger. “We can’t use Jeep; we’ve run him into the ground. There’s only so much running we can do ourselves before we get cornered. I don’t fancy our odds of fighting clear of these bastards while we’re exhausted. We need sleep.”

“And we are not going to get it,” Hakkai says, turning around. His palms begin to glow with chi as he summons his energy, pushing out his hands and directing it towards one of the many shadows that have started to materialize from the forest.

“Fuck. We need a fucking plan to get Sanzo clear of these idiots,” Gojyo barks, summoning his shakujou. The weapon feels heavy in his hand and comforting. It gives him the ability to believe they might just win. The alternative is unthinkable.

“I am working on a plan,” Hakkai says tightly. “In the meantime we keep fighting.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It is hours later when they finally track down Goku and Sanzo. The sun is starting to set, throwing long shadows between the trees and making everyone jumpier than they usually would be. Being hunted like animals does that to a person, though. You learn to be nervous; it might just save your life one day. There are shadows over shadows; it is getting harder to tell which are natural and which might be an enemy. Goku looks worried; Sanzo just looks pissier than usual, tight lines of strain around his eyes.

“The plan to split up isn’t working,” Hakkai says, stating the obvious. “Eventually they’ll pick us off, one by one.”

“This sucks ass.” Goku crosses his arms defensively. “They keep comin’ after me an’ Sanzo no matter what you guys do to distract ‘em.”

“Oi, chimp,” Gojyo snaps. “We’ve been killing our own share of fucking youkai. You wanna keep a tally?”

“Shut the fuck up, both of you.” Sanzo sounds worn out and weary. It worries Gojyo, it isn’t often Sanzo gets beaten down enough to sound like _this_.

“I’ve been trying to think of a solution.” Hakkai interrupts the conversation. “The problem as I see is that the youkai are targeting Sanzo. Sanzo is human, yes?”

All three of them blink stupidly at Hakkai. “Er, yeah,” Gojyo says, like it’s obvious.

Goku shifts from one foot to the other, his golden eyes flicking from person to person like one of them holds the clue to Hakkai’s thoughts. “I don’t get it. What’s being human gotta do with it?”

Hakkai frowns. “I’ll be succinct since we don’t have much time before the next wave of youkai is on us. Sanzo is human; we are youkai – in varying forms.” He glares at Gojyo in order to cut off his argument before it starts. “Sanzo smells human and they are tracking us by scent. It’s obvious really; the only time we managed to lose them for a couple of hours was when we waded through that stream yesterday.”

“And your point is?” Sanzo lights a smoke and inhales.

“ _Scent_ , Sanzo. And please put that out, the youkai can smell nicotine just as well as I can.”

Sanzo sighs and ditches the smoke, grinding it into the forest floor with his heel.

Hakkai glances quickly at Gojyo and Gojyo frowns back. _What the fuck is he up to? And why does he look so damn shifty?_

 __“As I was saying, they are tracking Sanzo because he is human. We need to make him something other than human – for instance, a youkai.” Hakkai looks satisfied and somewhat pleased with his explanation.

“That’s your solution?” Sanzo barks. “And how the fuck are you planning on making me a youkai?”

Gojyo watches as Sanzo’s body tenses, the jumpy bastard. “I’m with the monkey,” Gojyo says. “I don’t get it either.”

This time it is Hakkai’s turn to sigh with frustration. “We need to scent-mark Sanzo so the youkai are confused. If Sanzo smells like a youkai, like _us_ , then they can’t track him, can they?”

“If any of you fuckers think there’s going to be a fucking group hug, I’ll shoot you,” Sanzo grinds out.

“It has to be stronger than that – much stronger,” Hakkai says. “The scent has to stick until we are clear of the area and can use Jeep effectively.”

Gojyo’s default setting is ‘pervert’ and an idea begins to form in the back of his head. “You are not thinking what I think you’re thinking, Hakkai,” Gojyo warns. Still, he can’t stop the shit-eating grin that threatens to break his face in half, because really, Hakkai is a fucking genius. A _perverted_ fucking genius.

“Probably,” Hakkai murmurs in a non-committal fashion.

“So… what?” Goku’s still operating on confusion rather than reason.

“Yes, do tell us,” Sanzo deadpans.

Hakkai has the grace to blush. “Well…” he says hesitantly.

Sanzo flushes hard when he mentally puts two and two together and quite obviously comes up with the right answer.

~~~~~~~~

  
Gojyo watches as Sanzo rolls up his precious sutra and stashes it somewhere in his sleeves. He peels his robes off of one shoulder and pushes his arm through, doing the same on the other side until the robes fell softly to his waist. He reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it free of his jeans, then pulls the garment over his head, leaving him in just his robes and those stupid-as-fuck but damn sexy arm-warmers. He tosses the shirt to the ground, obviously aiming for casual but not quite succeeding; Gojyo can pick up on the slight tremor in Sanzo’s fingers which gives away his nervousness. Sanzo’s jaw is clenched tight and his eyes kept shifting from each member of the ikkou to the other, like he is watching them for sudden movements.

Then he licks his lips, and Gojyo thinks he sees a flash of something in Sanzo’s eyes that might have been _hunger_. Gojyo feels himself start to harden and knows this isn’t going to be as difficult as he first thought.

Sanzo’s gaze catches his and flickers away quickly, before settling back on Gojyo. A faint flush dusts Sanzo’s angular cheekbones. Gojyo leers, mainly just to watch that flush spread across Sanzo’s face.

“We should hurry,” Hakkai says. “It won’t be long before the youkai find us again. If they see us… doing _this_ , the plan is destroyed.”

Sanzo nods and slowly drops to his knees, his gaze fixed on the ground, refusing to glance up. The sound of a zipper being released pulls Gojyo from his musings. Gojyo half expects it to be Hakkai getting the party started, since it is his damn idea in the first place. Gojyo’s mouth falls open when he realizes it’s not Hakkai, but Goku.

“We should… “ Goku’s voice sounds tight and somewhat breathless as he pulls out his cock and begins slowly stroking it to hardness.

“Get on with it,” Sanzo snaps, refusing to look in Goku’s direction. “Hakkai’s right, we don’t have time to fuck around. And don’t get it in my hair.”

Gojyo has to look, he can’t help it. Forget all that shit about bathroom etiquette and not glancing at your neighbor; this whole situation is royally fucked up and well, Gojyo wants to keep tabs on the competition. What he doesn’t expect is for the monkey to be hung like that. _Holy shit_.

Movement in front of Gojyo has him turning his head back to Sanzo, who has his eyes closed and his head tilted back slightly, leaving himself open, kinda like an obscene offering. Gojyo’s cock pulses in his jeans, and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s sliding down his own fly and pulling his erection free. He steps between Sanzo’s spread legs, getting closer; because this is supposed to be messy and for once he’s actually gonna get away with it.

Hakkai is already jerking off, obviously not wanting to waste time. Economy of movement; that’s all Hakkai. He has his fist tight around his cock, pulling hard, his eyes closed. Gojyo wonders what he is thinking about and then decides he probably doesn’t want to know.

Gojyo’s cock is heavy in his hand. He pulls on it lazily, wanting to get as much out of this as possible. At first, he’d decided he was gonna to think about the sweet blonde at the inn last week, all chest with a tiny waist, but now Gojyo finds himself watching the monk kneeling below him, knees spread, head tilted back. Sanzo is breathing hard and fast and a flush of arousal has spread down his neck and chest. His nipples are hard points that under any other circumstance beg to be pinched and played with. Gojyo’s cock throbs in his hand and he shifts his feet further apart.

Goku lets out a small moan that he obviously can’t hold back and fists his cock faster. Sanzo’s eyes open at the sound, with just a hint of deep violet visible under those dark lashes. Then Sanzo does something Gojyo never thought he’d see; he tilts his head slightly and Goku’s cock brushes against his cheek, leaving a smear of pre-come on his skin. Sanzo’s lips part and a pink tongue darts out to swipe over Goku’s straining, hard shaft.

A sharp intake of air draws Gojyo’s attention to Hakkai, whose green eyes are fixated on Sanzo, fixated at the way Sanzo is lapping at Goku’s cock. The atmosphere shifts from laid-back necessity to a tight, dangerous arousal. Gojyo bites his lip and fights back a moan of his own at the sight.

“Fuck,” Goku swears, his voice strained. “Gonna – “

Goku’s body tightens as orgasm rushes through him. Warm, sticky come spills across Sanzo’s tongue, dripping down his jaw to land on his chest. Gojyo nudges forward and Sanzo’s mouth is around his cock, wet lips spread wide to take Gojyo in. Gojyo’s eyes flutter closed at the sensation of hot, tight wetness around his dick. He forces his eyes open, not wanting to miss this sight for anything.

Sanzo moans and the sound vibrates down the length of Gojyo’s cock. It’s echoed by Hakkai, a low, desperate sort of sound. Gojyo’s balls draw tight and for a split second he isn’t sure what’s more of a turn on; the sounds Hakkai is making or the feel of Sanzo’s tongue swirling around his cockhead before he takes him back into his mouth again.

Gojyo gives up on reason and rocks his hips forward, feeling Sanzo swallow around his cock. Sanzo shifts on his knees and Gojyo looks down. Sanzo has one hand wrapped around his own cock, fisting it tightly, thrusting hard.

Gojyo can’t help himself; even in the midst of sex he’s a chatty bastard. “Come on, Sanzo, let go. Come for us,” he says. Gojyo’s more than a little surprised when Sanzo moans desperately around his cock and then comes silently, his lean frame shuddering at the intensity of his orgasm.

 _Shit_. Gojyo pulls back; his erection sliding from Sanzo’s bruised lips with a wet sound. The sounds of harsh breathing fill the small space as Gojyo tugs on his own cock twice and watches his come decorate Sanzo’s delicate features. Hakkai is only seconds behind him, their semen mingling together, catching in Sanzo’s eyelashes and on his cheekbones, across his reddened lips.

A few breathless moments pass and Sanzo’s eyes open. Gojyo can’t stop staring, aware he still has his softening dick in his hand, but the sight of Sanzo with come all over his face is just… _lewd_ and dirty and oh-so fucking hot. Gojyo knows he’s going to be jerking off to this memory for months to come.

Sanzo’s tongue moves over his swollen lips, tasting. He’s still breathing hard and looks dazed and out of it, like only a good orgasm can do. His hand brushes over his face and then his chest, spreading the ikkou’s scent on his skin. Something possessive rises in Gojyo, knowing that Sanzo’s been marked by the ikkou; Sanzo belongs to them now; for all intents and purposes he _is_ the ikkou.

Gojyo can’t help himself; he drops to his knees in front of Sanzo, risking Sanzo’s ire in the process. He reaches out and grasps Sanzo’s wrist, pulling his hand up to his mouth.

“What the fuck are you doing, kappa?” Sanzo’s voice is rough but doesn’t quite hold the annoyance it usually does.

“Can’t have you smelling like a human,” Gojyo replies huskily and pulls Sanzo’s hand to his mouth, sliding his tongue between Sanzo’s fingers and licking up Sanzo’s own come. “Don’t wanna undo all our hard work.”

Sanzo snorts half-heartedly but doesn’t pull away, instead he watches Gojyo as he cleans up the evidence with his tongue.

“We should get moving.” Hakkai’s voice of reason breaks the atmosphere and Gojyo lets Sanzo’s hand drop back into his lap. Hakkai is tucking himself back in to his pants and looks very much in control of himself, unless you take note of the flush across his cheekbones or the way his pupils are still blown wide. Gojyo grins, letting Hakkai know he can’t fool his best friend. He knows that this has affected Hakkai more than he’ll ever let on.

Goku is still sprawled on the ground where he’d dropped earlier, his breathing slowly returning to normal. “That,” he says, letting out a deep sigh, “was awesome.”

“Don’t get any fucking ideas,” Sanzo grouses, reaching for his shirt and pulling it back on. “This was a necessity and there won’t be a fucking repeat performance.”

“Sure, cherry-chan.” Gojyo allows a hint of lazy disbelief to color the tone of his voice.

The sound of a gun being cocked is all Gojyo needs to shut the fuck up and continue with getting dressed.

Fin :)

  



End file.
